


Journey

by rocketscientist07



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novels)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketscientist07/pseuds/rocketscientist07
Summary: I was probably the only person who wished we had an option to let Rheya live, deal what she’s done and develop a relationship with MC. So I wrote this small fic based on this alternate outcome.
Relationships: Kamilah Sayeed/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Kudos: 10





	Journey

_“Are you sure you want to do this, Amy?”_ Kamilah squeezed the girl’s hand tightly, while standing in the stage at the Opera House. _“You know I’ll support any decision you decide to make.”_

Three years had passed since the final battle against Rheya. Every anniversary was the same. The nightmares would torment Amy’s mind for the preceding nights.

She still could feel Lily’s ashes in her hands sometimes. Her best friend sacrificed herself to protect her, leaving a wound in her soul that would never fully disappear.

But for another year she maintained her promise. The promise to try to heal her grandmother’s heart.

_“You don’t have to die, Rheya. There’s still a chance for you.”_

Her mother taught her redemption was an outcome, not a journey. And this was she expected to pass along to her ancestor during her short visits.

Rheya was imprisoned not only behind a highly secured cell at Raines Corporation, but in a prison she created for herself inside her own mind. A prison where she rewatched the moment she took her own daughter’s life in an endless cycle of pain. A prison only Amy could access with her powers.

“What are you doing here again, Bloodkeeper?” The First Vampire asked as soon as they met in the void, with their minds connected. “Are you finally putting an end to my misery? This is torture!”

“I expected a progress. I was told you have been crying and even smiling, once in a while. Showing emotion is a big deal.”

“I’m beginning to feel exhausted. Sometimes, when I fall asleep, I can see them in my dreams. Alive and happy as we used to be.”

“I went to see Demetrius again,” Amy told. “We’re studying a manner to set him free from his prison.”

The First Vampire barely looked at her, but she could detect a hint of interest in her eyes.

“He said he has forgiven you, and so did your daughter. He wants you to find peace, Rheya.”

“Only death can bring me peace.”

Amy sighed. Her time was running out. It wasn’t healthy for her to stay around for much longer. The darkness that her grandmother possessed could attempt to seize her own mind again.

She thought about one last thing she could say in that visit. One meaningful thing that could awaken a spark of emotion in Rheya.

“What about a new life?” She placed her hand over her stomach. “I’m pregnant. He or she… is also a part of you. Like I am.”

Rheya finally raised her head, gazing deeply into Amy’s eyes. For a second, she had the impulse to approach, but stopped herself.

“You lost Iola, but you can still have a family,” Amy insisted, before turning her back to leave back to reality. “This is your new chance. Take it.”

Rheya watched as she disappeared, without giving her any answer. Though Amy couldn’t explain or even prove, she felt a change in the energy around her grandmother.

She smiled in satisfaction. Her mission was accomplished in that visit.

 _“Maybe next year,”_ Amy thought.

Her phone rang only a few days later.

“She has finally spoken a word, for the first time in three years,” Adrian told from the other side of the line. “She said _‘family’._ ”


End file.
